


I tre motivi di Koala

by Akemichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excursus nel passato di Koala e nei tre motivi che l'hanno spinta a diventare una rivoluzionaria: speranza, famiglia e scopo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I tre motivi di Koala

La speranza.

La speranza era la prima cosa che i rivoluzionari le avevano restituito. Non l'aveva mai avuta quand'era una bambina piccola. Non c'era spazio per la speranza quando eri schiavo dei Draghi celesti, c'era solo l'istinto di sopravvivenza che prendeva completamente il sopravvento su qualsiasi altra emozione, persino su quelle negative: rabbia, tristezza, disperazione. Niente importava più, niente veniva provato a parte l'obbedire agli ordini in maniera celere per evitare di essere puniti. Non era più essere umani, erano bambole mosse da invisibili fili del terrore.

Non c'era posto per la speranza, in un luogo simile. La speranza sarebbe stata controproducente. Avrebbe indotto le persone a credere che poteva esserci un futuro migliore per loro, che valeva la pena combattere, forse anche morire pur di anelare a quella libertà. L'istinto di sopravvivenza sapeva quanto simili sentimenti fossero pericolosi e li soffocava sul nascere. Non che fosse difficile considerando quello che i Draghi Celesti facevano se commettevi anche solo un minimo errore. O anche se non lo commettevi, bastava che ne avessero voglia.

In un mondo dove i tuoi sforzi potevano comunque concludersi i sofferenza e morte, l'unica speranza che valesse la pena provare era avere abbastanza fortuna per sopravvivere in quell'inferno. Koala, come la maggior parte degli schiavi, non aveva nemmeno la forza di capire che la morte, in un certo senso, sarebbe stata meglio di quello, che decisamente non aveva nemmeno una minima dignità di essere chiamata vivere. Era a malapena sopravvivere.

Per questo motivo, non si era nemmeno resa conto davvero di essere stata liberata, anzi, per lei era stato quasi spaventoso. Non aveva più una routine, non più le facce orribilmente familiari dei suoi padroni. Non sapeva cosa fare, né dove andare. La speranza che le era stata risucchiata fino all'ultima goccia non era tornata e non le faceva rendere conto di tutte le potenzialità che aveva, né di quanto fosse stata fortunata. Era ancora una ragazzina, aveva tutto il tempo per riprendersi quello che le era stato sottratto.

Poi era arrivato Fisher Tiger, con tutta la sua ciurma, e la sua vita era radicalmente cambiata.

Lei, inizialmente, non provava alcuna gratitudine per lui. Sapeva che doveva ringraziarlo per averla liberata e perché le avrebbe dato un passaggio fino al suo paese natale, ma non provava alcun sentimento. Si era scordata come si faceva. Nemmeno il comportamento aggressivo di Arlong la feriva in qualche modo, era un atteggiamento a cui era così abituata da percepirlo come normale. Non rappresentava nulla che non avesse già visto. Si limitava a sorridere, perché così le avevano insegnato e così credeva fosse la cosa migliore.

Anche Fisher Tiger era stato uno schiavo, una volta. C'era stato un periodo della sua vita in cui aveva perso la speranza, quindi era la persona che riusciva a capirla meglio di chiunque altro. Forse il suo metodo era stato un po' aggressivo, ma aveva funzionato. Cancellarle completamente il marchio dei Draghi Celesti dalla schiena sostituendolo con quello dei Pirati del Sole era stato crudele: era pur sempre un marchio che bruciava come fuoco sulla pelle.

Ma quel particolare simbolo era differente. Fisher Tiger l'aveva riservato, fino a quel momento, unicamente ai suoi uomini, uomini pesce come loro. Non era solo un simbolo di libertà dai Draghi Celesti, era una sfida a tutti gli uomini che ancora li consideravano inferiori, o dei mostri. Il simbolo della sua razza che era stanca dei soprusi e che cercava la libertà e dei diritti. Combatteva la stessa battaglia della Regina Otohime, ma con mezzi opposti.

Eppure, il simbolo del sole che avrebbe dovuto opporli alla razza umana ora spiccava chiaro sulla schiena di una ragazzina. Koala, inconsciamente, lo aveva percepito immediatamente come un grande onore. Più della libertà ritrovata, più del passaggio che le avevano offerto, era stato quel gesto a risvegliarle dei sentimenti a lungo sopiti. La consapevolezza di aver ricevuto più di quanto aveva fatto per meritarsi.

Quando si era alzata, la mattina successiva, la schiena le doleva ancora per la marchiatura a fuoco, ma non era nulla di paragonabile a ciò che il resto del corpo provava. Aveva ricevuto il simbolo dei pirati del sole sulla schiena. Era libera. Poteva fare della sua vita ciò che voleva, senza più doversi preoccupare che qualcun altro decidesse per lui.

Aveva ritrovato la speranza, assieme al resto dei sentimenti. Il suo corpo tremava per quell'invasione di sensazioni e il cuore le batteva all'impazzata nel petto. “Sono io?” si chiedeva. “Sono davvero io?” Era difficile riconoscersi, dopo così tanti anni passati a fingersi solamente una bambola.

Il periodo passato sulla nave dei pirati del sole, per quanto breve, era stato uno dei momenti migliori della sua vita, in cui aveva provato vera gioia. Non c'era più stata un'altra sensazione come quella che aveva provato a bordo. Non che non fosse stata altrettanto felice, quello no, ma erano stati attimi della sua vita in cui, fondamentalmente, si era sentita speciale.

Un'umana accolta dagli uomini pesce, soprattutto considerando quanto diffidassero degli uomini, era davvero qualcosa di speciale. Non tutti erano convinti, come Arlong, ma persino lui aveva un certo modo di trattarla che indicava che si stava abituando alla sua presenza. Era un collegamento fra due mondi che tutti ritenevano ancora separati.

Koala sperava con tutta se stessa di essere semplicemente la prima di una lunga serie. Quegli uomini non erano in alcuna misura differenti da lei, se non per l'aspetto. Provavano sentimenti identici e amavano nello stesso modo. Lei venerava Fisher Tiger sopra ogni cosa, perché non l'aveva semplicemente salvata ma le aveva ridato la vita, ma adorava anche gli altri. Si sentiva coccolata. Avrebbe potuto rimanere per sempre con loro.

Quel tempo si era concluso quando erano giunti finalmente alla sua isola natale. Koala era cambiata abbastanza da prendere quel momento con rassegnazione, ma anche con forza di volontà. Non significava la fine, ma l'inizio di un nuovo ciclo. Era ancora una ragazzina, con tutto il tempo davanti a lei di prendere delle decisioni e modellare la sua vita come avrebbe desiderato fare, seguendo le sue inclinazioni. Una parte di lei, inconsciamente, aveva già deciso che avrebbe combattuto per i diritti di tutti. Non sapeva ancora come o quanto, ma aveva la possibilità di farlo. Perché era libera.

Di sua madre ricordava pochissimo, ma quando la strinse nel suo abbraccio piangendo, ricordò la sensazione che provava un tempo, di calore e protezione, non dissimile da ciò che Fisher Tiger le aveva offerto durante la navigazione. Erano sensazioni che il suo corpo aveva cancellato, nascosto in un recesso della sua mente per proteggerle, ma ora erano tornate prepotentemente. Era felice di essere a casa.

Per questo la sua separazione da Fisher Tiger era stata meno dolorosa di quello che avrebbe potuto pensare. Le sarebbe mancato di sicuro, così come il resto della ciurma, ma aveva ritrovato sua madre e il suo villaggio, persone che le volevano bene e a cui voleva bene. La sua vita era tornata sui binari corretti da cui la schiavitù l'aveva fatta deragliare. Quello che lui le aveva insegnato e le aveva ridato non sarebbe stato sprecato.

L'ultimo ricordo che Koala aveva di Fisher Tiger era lui che si allontanava dal suo villaggio alzando una mano per salutarla. Se lo era impresso a fuoco nella mente, mentre lei, con la mano di sua madre fermamente posata sulla sua spalla, continuava a salutarlo con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola. Il mare era grande, ma aveva la certezza che si sarebbero rivisti, prima o poi.

La speranza le era stata brutalmente strappata quando aveva scoperto della morte di Fisher Tiger, il che era avvenuto pochi giorni dopo il suo ritorno a casa. I Draghi Celesti erano creature orribili, ma le avevano permesso di studiare. Non certo per bontà d'animo, ma perché uno schiavo che leggeva, purché venisse tenuto lontano dalle letture pericolose, era decisamente più utile. Era lo stesso motivo per cui, a volte, nutrivano i proprio schiavi di frutti del diavolo. Tutto poteva essere intrattenimento, per loro.

Forse sua madre non ci aveva pensato, considerandola un'ignorante, per cui non si era nemmeno preoccupata di nascondere il giornale, poggiato in bella mostra sul tavolino della colazione. Koala l'aveva preso piena di speranza: di sicuro avrebbero parlato di Fisher Tiger e degli altri. In quel modo, avrebbe potuto continuare ad essere informata delle loro condizioni e dei loro spostamenti, finché non fosse arrivato il momento di rivederli.

Aveva ragione, e contemporaneamente incredibilmente in torto. Il giornale dava notizia di Fisher Tiger, ma annunciandone la sua morte in toni palesemente entusiasti. Finalmente la Rotta Maggiore era stata liberata da una delle sue minacce più grandi! L'aiuto di onesti cittadini che ne avevano rivelato i movimenti aveva permesso loro di tendergli una trappola.

Koala aveva letto tutti gli articoli riguardanti quella vicenda e poi aveva accartocciato il giornale con le mani tremanti. Non sapeva qual'era la cosa che la sconvolgeva maggiormente. Forse era stata la morte di Fisher Tiger, a pochi giorni da quando l'aveva salutata. Come schiava, la morte era qualcosa con cui conviveva quotidianamente, qualcuno che prima c'era e poi non c'era più e non sarebbe più tornato. Ma era la prima volta che aveva a che fare con qualcuno a cui teneva e l'idea che fosse semplicemente scomparso la distruggeva. Non avrebbe mai più potuto parlare, vedere Fisher Tiger. Era andato e lei non poteva farci nulla. Aveva tutta la libertà del mondo, ma non le era servita affatto.

Oppure era stato vedere quello che dicevano di lui i giornali. Lo chiamavano mostro, bastardo, un pericolo e gioivano della sua morte. Niente di quello che vi era scritto era veritiero. Certo, probabilmente in quanto pirati avevano una moralità differente, ma di certo si erano mostrati più compassionevoli di qualunque altra persona stesse leggendo quel giornale o l'avesse scritto. Non sapevano davvero niente di lui, eppure si permettevano di giudicarlo. Lei sapeva qual era la verità.

Ma forse, la cosa che la feriva di più era stato scoprire che, se la marina aveva potuto tendergli una trappola e ucciderlo, la responsabilità maggiore andava a sua madre e agli altri membri del villaggio. Nonostante Fisher Tiger stesse facendo di tutto al solo scopo di riportarla sana e salva a casa, loro l'avevano tradito e pugnalato alle spalle come ringraziamento. E se fosse morto odiandola, perché era colpa sua? E se anche gli altri, Jinbe, Aladin, Arlong... L'avrebbero odiata tutti. Che razza di speranza poteva avere al mondo, se persino le persone che amava la tradivano o la odiavano?

Si era illusa per un momento che ci fosse davvero qualcosa di buono al mondo per lei, ma era qualcosa che era terminato subito. Lo capiva bene anche dal fatto che, nonostante la tristezza che provava, non riusciva più a piangere. Anche se aveva i cappelli pettinati e i vestiti puliti, sentiva di essere tornata a quella che era un tempo. E ne aveva paura.

Quando sua madre era entrata nella stanza e l'aveva trovata con il giornale accartocciato in mano e lo sguardo sconvolto, aveva capito immediatamente ciò che era successo. Si era avvicinata per abbracciarla, ma Koala si era sottratta dalla sua presa in un attimo ed era indietreggiata verso la parete, verso un angolo, il più lontano possibile da lei.

«Perché?» aveva domandato, con la voce fredda quanto non credeva di riuscire ad avere. «Perché avete fatto una cosa del genere.»

Sua madre non tentò di avvicinarsi se non a piccoli passi, mentre parlava. «Avevamo paura... Paura, capisci? Con tutto quello che scrivevano di lui i giornali...» Tutte falsità. «Non pensavamo che ti avrebbe riportato davvero.»

«Ma l'ha fatto. Potevate avvertirlo.»

«Sì...» aveva mormorato lentamente sua madre. «Ma avevamo paura. Era pur sempre un pirata, mentre il governo...»

«Il governo!» Koala aveva sputato quella parola. I Draghi Celesti vivevano felici sotto la loro protezione, mentre la razza di Fisher Tiger veniva sterminata. Loro avevano fatto, per lei e per gli innumerevoli schiavi come lei, più di quanto la marina avesse ma fatto. Eppure loro erano i buoni, mentre i pirati del sole venivano relegati a bastardi, senza che nessuno riconoscesse i loro meriti.

«Cerca di capire...» aveva mormorato ancora sua madre. La stava trattando come una bambina capricciosa, ma Koala non si sentiva più tale. Aveva visto più cose di quante bastavano per una vita intera. «Non lo sapevamo, non lo conoscevamo, pensavamo di fare la cosa giusta...»

«Non lo conoscevate, ma l'avete condannato a morte comunque!»

Koala si divincolò dalla sua presa e scappò al piano superiore, nella sua stanza, infilandosi sotto il letto per cercare di proteggersi da tutto, ma il problema era dentro di lei. Sulla sua schiena poteva ancora sentire il marchio del sole tirare, ma Fisher Tiger non c'era più. E la colpa era di sua madre e degli altri. Non poteva sopportarlo.

Si era illusa che potesse esserci una speranza, un punto di contatto fra il suo mondo e quello degli uomini pesce. Si era illusa di poter essere lei, ma la realtà era che non poteva fare nulla, se persino le persone a cui Fisher Tiger aveva fatto del bene erano pronte a voltargli le spalle per via di stupide credenze popolari e di paure ataviche.

Avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Con tutto quello che aveva visto e subito come schiava, come aveva potuto, anche solo per un attimo, pensare che ci fosse ancora speranza?

Il suo istinto di di sopravvivenza le impediva di restare a digiuno, nonostante il groppo che sentiva allo stomaco, per cui mangiava il minimo indispensabile per sopravvivere. Non aveva più quella gioia di vivere che gli uomini pesce le avevano restituito, semplicemente era ritornata a vegetare. L'unica differenza rispetto al periodo di schiavitù era che possedeva la libertà: poteva piangere, poteva rispondere male, poteva scappare e andarsene in giro anche se le avevano detto non non farlo. Era l'unica, magra consolazione che le restava, l'unico segno che era le era rimasto del lavoro di Fisher Tiger, per cui aveva intenzione di farne tesoro, benché probabilmente ne abusasse.

Tale libertà le aveva consentito allo stesso modo di poter continuare a leggere il giornale. La sua intenzione era continuare a seguire le notizie che potevano riguardare la ciurma dei pirati del sole, benché odiasse come i giornalisti ponevano l'accento sulle loro crudeltà. Era l'unica fonte di notizie più o meno certe che aveva. Non si fidava del tutto, ovviamente, dopo le falsità che aveva letto su Fisher Tiger, ma sapeva che doveva esserci comunque un fondo di verità. Doveva solo imparare a discernere quello che era l'impressione sbagliata dei giornalisti da quelli che erano i suoi ricordi.

Era in quel modo che aveva scoperto che la ciurma aveva continuato a vivere anche dopo la morte di Fisher Tiger, sotto il comando di Jinbe. Koala ne era felice, perché sapeva che Jinbe era un buon capo, equilibrato, e perché significava che gli ideali di Fisher Tiger continuavano a vivere, nonostante tutto quello che era successo. In fondo al cuore, la speranza le diceva che così avrebbe avuto, magari, possibilità di rivederli, ma il cervello le faceva presente che probabilmente la odiavano o comunque non avrebbero voluto niente a che fare con lei.

Era in quel modo che aveva scoperto che Jinbe era entrato nella Flotta dei Sette e che la ciurma dei pirati del sole si era definitivamente sciolta in tante ciurme secondarie, ognuna con il proprio capitano. La notizia l'aveva devastata, non solo perché significava che non era rimasto davvero più nulla di concreto del suo viaggio con Fisher Tiger, ma anche perché non riusciva a credere che Jinbe avesse potuto accettare di diventare un “cane del governo”. Non dopo quello che avevano fatto a lei. Non dopo quello che avevano fatto a Fisher Tiger. Poi, però, si era ricordata di quello che era successo con lei e capì che probabilmente, anche se non lo capiva, doveva esserci un motivo per il comportamento di Jinbe. Doveva avere fiducia in lui e sperare che lui ne avesse in lei... Se solo fosse stato possibile!

Ed era sempre in quel modo che aveva scoperto per la prima volta dell'esistenza dell'Armata Rivoluzionaria. All'inizio non erano altro che un trafiletto in terza pagina, senza alcuna importanza. Non lo ritenevano nemmeno un esercito, forse non sapevano nemmeno della sua esistenza. Nominavano alcune “rivolte” che apparentemente non avevano alcuna correlazione fra di loro. Poi il nome di Dragon era arrivato agli onori della cronaca, quando il governo aveva finalmente messo assieme i pezzi e si era accorto che si trattavano di attacchi combinati e preparati da un'unica mente che non agiva per caso.

Dragon era arrivato ad essere così importante che ne avevano anche parlato al Reverie, di fatto rendendolo l'argomento di conversazione principale. I giornali riportavano che molti regnanti non lo consideravano ancora un pericolo, e probabilmente avevano ragione, mentre altri erano eccessivamente prudenti nel giudicarlo davvero capace di sovvertire i regni.

Finché il suo nome, o comunque quello dell'Armata che comandava, non erano diventati così rilevanti da occupare sempre una buona fetta di pagine, se non la prima, uno degli inserti principali. Koala non aveva ancora conoscenze sufficienti per rendersi immediatamente conto di cosa stesse succedendo, ma ciò che l'aveva colpito inizialmente era stato il modo dei giornalisti di porre l'accento sulla sua pericolosità e sulla loro crudeltà. Non era molto differente da come avevano parlato di Fisher Tiger, cosa che la portava a pensare che potesse esserci qualcosa di più dietro a quell'uomo dall'espressione spaventosa.

Finché non avevano iniziato seriamente a cadere i governi, Koala aveva seguito i loro articoli solo per curiosità, tra una notizia su Jinbe e l'altra. Poi aveva capito che c'era qualcosa che l'attirava veramente in ciò che l'Armata Rivoluzionaria stava facendo. Probabilmente era la frase “nemici del governo” che la colpiva. In un certo senso, anche a lei sarebbe piaciuto definirsi tale, dato che il governo le aveva tolto tutto ciò che amava.

Il suo villaggio natale non era grande né famoso, ma possedeva una piccola biblioteca. Sua madre lasciava che ci andasse, perché pareva l'unico modo per poterla controllare ed evitare che le disubbidisse. Koala, difatti, era arrivata ad un punto tale nel suo desiderio di capire quello che stava succedendo al mondo, che sarebbe stata disposta a qualsiasi cosa pur di poter arrivare a quella conoscenza.

La biblioteca era fornita a sufficienza da riempire il suo piccolo cervello di tutte le informazioni che le servivano. I libri non dicevano esattamente la verità – secondo loro, la schiavitù era stata resa illegale da almeno duecento anni, così come i pregiudizi nei confronti degli uomini pesce – ma le avevano dato una chiara idea di come funzionavano le cose. Aveva scoperto da dove proveniva il privilegio di cui godevano i Draghi Celesti, aveva imparato a memoria la struttura di funzionamento interno del Governo, a partire dai Cinque Astri fino ad arrivare al loro braccio armato, la marina militare.

E, soprattutto, gli era finalmente chiaro che cosa voleva fare Dragon. A prescindere dalla struttura interna dei burocrati del governo, ciò che davvero lo costituiva erano tutte le isole che lo costituivano, ciascuna delle quali con la propria forma personale di governo. Non tutte le isole del mondo ne facevano parte, molte erano così conosciute e disperse da essere quasi inesistenti, altre erano possedimenti personali dei pirati che proprio per quel motivo venivano chiamati i Quattro Imperatori, altre erano in guerra o avevano accordi con il Governo pur senza esserne membri.

Finché queste isole fossero rimaste unite fra di loro e al Governo, questo sarebbe rimasto in vita, immutabile, com'era da ottocento anni. Dragon stava cercando di scardinare le sue stesse fondamenta! Ogni isola in cui procurava una rivolta era un mattone in meno della torre in cui erano rinchiusi, protetti e coccolati, i Draghi Celesti. Chi poteva dire che cosa sarebbe potuto succedere, quando tutte, o almeno un numero considerevole di isole fosse stato contro al Governo?

Soprattutto, sarebbe potuto accadere veramente? Da come il Governo sembrava temere Dragon, era evidentemente uno scenario non del tutto impossibile. Quello che però aveva colpito Koala era il fatto stesso che esistessero persone capaci non solo di aver pensato un simile piano, ma anche di metterlo in pratica con efficienza e metodo. C'era un intero esercito alle spalle di quello che Dragon stava facendo, che lui aveva messo assieme per combattere quella guerra. Perché non c'erano dubbi che fossero effettivamente in guerra.

Koala non aveva mai pensato che si potesse puntare così in alto. Certo, aveva accarezzato l'idea, prima che Fisher Tiger fosse ucciso, di fare del bene per gli altri, di cercare di far superare i pregiudizi che gli umani provavano per gli uomini pesce. Nonostante quello che le avevano fatto, non aveva mai immaginato, nemmeno per un attimo, a distruggere completamente il sistema del governo. Le sembrava una cosa così immutabile e accettata da tutti che la sola idea non l'aveva nemmeno sfiorata.

Eppure c'erano persona che non solo avevano quell'idea in testa, ma la stavano seriamente attuando. Gente la cui speranza doveva essere inattaccabile, gente la cui speranza non aveva vacillato ma era diventata una certezza e un obiettivo di vita. Dragon non l'aveva nemmeno incontrata, non sapeva del suo desiderio, eppure le aveva restituito la speranza che, un giorno, avrebbero potuto vivere in un mondo migliore.

Finché la speranza aveva iniziato a non bastarle più. Aveva capito che restare bloccata in quel paesino sperduto e senza prospettive, con persone che l'avevano tradita, avrebbe finito per prosciugarla nuovamente. Doveva andarsene. Doveva unirsi ai rivoluzionari, perché erano gli unici per cui valesse la pena impegnarsi, in qualche maniera.

Unico problema: non aveva la minima idea di come contattarli. Ma non si sarebbe arresa così facilmente, non adesso che aveva ritrovato quella scintilla che Fisher Tiger aveva acceso in lei e che credeva di aver perso del tutto alla sua morte. Per questo passava le ore in biblioteca, studiando ogni singolo articolo riguardasse i rivoluzionari, segnando sulla pianta le isole in cui avevano fatto scoppiare una rivolta, alla ricerca del più piccolo indizio che potesse dirle dove trovarli.

«Che cosa fai, piccola?» le aveva chiesto il bibliotecario, una volta. Aveva molta stima per quella ragazzina che ormai era un ospite fisso, ma allo stesso tempo la trovava bizzarra.

«Studio le mosse dei rivoluzionari» aveva risposto lei, distrattamente, senza alzare lo sguardo dal foglio che stava scrivendo così accuratamente. Non voleva perdere il filo. «Ci dev'essere un modo per incontrarli e devo scoprire qual è.»

«Perché mai dovresti volerli incontrare?» Il bibliotecario era parso decisamente sconvolto. «Guarda che quella è gente pericolosa!»

«Non credo proprio» ribatté Koala. «Stanno facendo solo del bene.»

«Del bene! Fanno scoppiare rivolte! Guerre! Sai cosa significa?» le domandò, convinto di trovarsi di fronte ad una persona che probabilmente romantizzava certe situazioni. «Sono dei bastardi che fanno solo del male per sete di potere.»

Koala aveva alzato il viso per guardarlo, gli occhi irritati che brillavano. Sapeva che forse ne avrebbe parlato con sua madre, ma non le importava: aveva preso la sua decisione. E soprattutto non poteva starsene zitta, quando a suo parere “i bastardi che facevano del male, per di più solo per divertimento” non erano certo i rivoluzionari. Nessuno lo sapeva meglio di lei.

«Vero, vogliono distruggere il governo» aveva affermato. «Ma se il governo fosse ingiusto, non sarebbe molto più glorioso prendere le armi contro di lui?»

Il bibliotecario non sembrava aver capito la domanda. «Il governo dura da ottocento anni» era stata la sua risposta. «Se non fosse stato giusto, sarebbe crollato da un pezzo.»

Koala aveva capito che non c'era più ragione di continuare a discutere e aveva lasciato cadere l'argomento. Eppure ciò che le aveva detto aveva rafforzato in qualche maniera il suo proposito. Il Governo poteva anche aver fatto del bene, ma si basava su abusi e soprusi e falsità. Semplicemente, nessuno prima di Dragon aveva sperato che si potesse migliorare la situazione, invece di adagiarsi nelle comodità e ignorare ciò che non faceva comodo. Lei sperava di poter lottare per quel mondo migliore.

 

Una famiglia.

I rivoluzionari gliel'avevano restituita. Koala ne possedeva già una, anche se era composta unicamente da sua madre, ma qualsiasi legame effettivo era andato in pezzi quando aveva scoperto del tradimento nei confronti di Fisher Tiger. Con il passare del tempo il rancore nei suoi confronti era andato scemando, ma non era più stato possibile ricucire la relazione.

Non che Koala la odiasse, questo no. Però non aveva più lasciato che la toccasse, né che la consolasse, né che facesse tutte quelle altre cose che erano previste in un rapporto madre-figlia. Con la morte di Fisher Tiger Koala era cresciuta tutta d'un colpo e sentiva, o semplicemente non voleva, di non voler più essere considerata la figlia piccola di qualcuno, almeno emotivamente. Da parte sua, sua madre non riusciva a comprendere esattamente ciò che aveva passato in quel periodo di schiavitù e non era in alcun modo in grado di offrirle conforto, oltre al fatto che non provava effettivo rimorso per ciò che lei e gli altri abitanti avevano fatto.

In pratica, erano diventate due estranee che vivevano nella stessa casa e mangiavano allo stesso tavolo. Fosse stato per Koala, avrebbe evitato anche quello, ma non sapeva ancora come potersi mantenere da sola. Per distrarre la mente, a volte cercava di fare dei lavori o dei favori per i vicini, che la compativano per quello che le era successo e le davano qualche spicciolo. Era il suo modo di ricompensare, anche se poco, il fatto che sua madre continuasse ad occuparsi dei suoi bisogno materiali, mentre sognava e cercava il modo per diventare indipendente.

Entrare nei rivoluzionari, per quanto la riguardava, era anche l'occasione che aspettava da una vita per allontanarsi da quella casa che era diventata ormai soffocante. Era come trovare un lavoro, anche se era non convenzionale e probabilmente nemmeno ascrivibile come tale. Non le importava: avrebbe preso il suo zaino e avrebbe affrontato ciò che l'aspettava senza voltarsi indietro. Qualsiasi cosa sarebbe stata meglio di vivere con la donna che, inconsciamente, non poteva non incolpare per la morte di Fisher Tiger, proiezione del senso di colpa che provava verso se stessa.

Quando finalmente era riuscita a trovare i rivoluzionari, dopo molti sforzi e molte peregrinazioni, però, aveva provato una profonda soggezione nei loro confronti. Le erano parsi tutti uomini adulti, tutti soldati, tutti già forgiati sul campo, tutti più preparati di lei che era ancora una ragazzina senza una vera forza o conoscenza di ciò che l'aspettava.

Nonostante ciò, Dragon aveva accettato di incontrarla e di parlarle. Per Koala era un sogno che si avverava, dopo aver tanto apprezzato le sue imprese sui giornali. Dal vivo era ancora più spaventoso che in fotografia, con quel mantello nero che lo copriva completamente, i tatuaggi rossi che gli attraversavano metà di quel viso dallo sguardo severo e dalla fisionomia dura. L'aveva guardata con attenzione, con quei suoi occhi penetranti, e Koala aveva quasi avuto l'impressione che potesse leggerle nel pensiero.

Poi le aveva fatto cenno di sedersi di fronte a lui. «Volevi parlarmi» aveva affermato, con quella sua voce profonda. Koala aveva annuito, rispettosamente. «Ti ascolto.»

Lei gli aveva detto tutto. Di come era stata catturata giovanissima e venduta ai Draghi Celesti, doveva aveva trascorso più tempo di quanto volesse ricordarne. Di come era riuscita a scappare grazie all'impresa di Fisher Tiger e di come lui stesso l'avesse di fatto salvata da se stessa e accompagnata a casa, prima di finire nella trappola tesa dalla sua gente. Infine, di come fosse riuscita a immaginare i loro movimenti seguendo le notizie sul giornale, tutto per potersi unire alla loro causa.

Dragon l'aveva ascoltata senza interromperla, in religioso silenzio. La sua espressione non era cambiata di una virgola, rispetto all'inizio, nemmeno quando lei aveva indugiato nelle forme di tortura che i Draghi Celesti preferivano, o era rabbrividita ricordando la morte di Fisher Tiger. Eppure non aveva mai dato, nemmeno per un attimo, l'idea che il suo racconto gli desse fastidio. Semplicemente, ascoltava.

«Mostramelo» disse infine, una volta che si fu accertato che Koala non aveva nient'altro da dirgli. «Mostrami il marchio dei pirati del sole.»

Koala se ne chiese il motivo, prima di capirlo da sola. Si trattava pur sempre del capo di un'organizzazione segreta – e criminale, a detta del giornale – per cui era ovvio che non si fidasse della prima ragazzina che andava a raccontargli una storia strappalacrime. Anche se, da parte sua, era un po' deludente, dato che sapeva che non aveva detto nient'altro che la verità. Benché lo capisse, era quasi delusa che lui davvero non potesse distinguere le menzogne con uno sguardo.

Si era alzata tremante e si era voltata verso la porta chiusa, in modo da girare la schiena verso di lui. Aveva alzato la maglietta con entrambe le mani, fino ai seni. Anche se lo poteva guardare solo allo specchio, il suo corpo era perfettamente cosciente della presenza di quel simbolo, marchiato indelebile a fuoco sulla sua pelle, a coprire la zampa di drago. Le aveva dato forza, sempre. Come per tutti gli uomini di Fisher Tiger, ne andava fiera.

Non abbassò la maglia, aspettando un ordine di Dragon, e lo sentì spostare la sedia. Voltò appena la testa per vedere che si era avvicinato a lei. La sua pelle tremò appena sotto il suo tocco, ma non si scostò né cambiò posizione. Lasciò che le mani di Dragon scorressero sui bordi del marchio e poi, pian piano, scendessero per individuare il marchio dei Draghi Celesti, che non poteva essere cancellato del tutto, così come quello che le era accaduto in passato. Però poteva essere migliorato e sostituito, con migliori ricordi.

«Fisher Tiger è stato un brav'uomo» affermò Dragon, scostandosi dalla sua schiena ma rimanendo in piedi. «Come altri prima di lui, non ha ottenuto il credito che si meritava. Non sapevo esattamente come fosse stato ucciso, grazie per avermelo raccontato.»

Koala abbassò la maglia e tornò a guardarlo. Aveva capito che la prova era finita. Se fosse stata superata, non lo sapeva: l'espressione sul volto di Dragon aveva continuato a rimanere le stessa. «Sì, il governo non l'ha mai raccontato. Ovviamente» aggiunse sprezzante. Per un attimo, ebbe l'impressione di aver visto l'ombra di un sorriso su quel volto, ma era durato così poco che avrebbe potuto essere la sua immaginazione.

«Che cosa vuoi fare?» domandò Dragon. Non c'era scherno nella sua voce, solo genuino interessamento.

«Voglio unirmi a voi» aveva risposto Koala, senza esitazione. «Non sono forte, non ho conoscenze, ho solo una speranza. Me l'avete ridata proprio voi.» Poi abbassò la testa per un attimo e quando la rialzò aveva deciso di rivelargli tutto. «Voglio fare qualcosa di concreto affinché Fisher Tiger non sia morto invano.»

«La forza te la possiamo dare noi» replicò Dragon, senza scomporsi. «Abbiamo bisogno della forza, è vero, ma abbiamo soprattutto bisogno di persone che abbiano il cuore nel posto giusto. Persone a cui non importa abbastanza di se stessi, perché non c'è gloria in quello che facciamo.» Il suo volto divenne ancora più duro di come sembrava normalmente. «Farai cose che non ti piaceranno, ma che saranno inevitabili, cose che forse ti faranno odiare. Renderemo il mondo un posto migliore, ma nessuno ti ringrazierà per questo. Pensi di poterlo sopportare?»

«So già come ci si sente» rispose Koala. Per Fisher Tiger era stata la stessa cosa, eppure le persone che contavano sapevano la verità. Aveva letto tante crudeltà, così a lungo, che era certa che non le importasse nulla di quello che scrivevano di lei i giornali.

Allora Dragon allungò le mani per appoggiargliele sulle spalle, in un gesto affettuoso che non ricordava aver ricevuto da dopo la morte di Fisher Tiger. Un gesto che non si aspettava da una persona dal comportamento così rigido. «Il fatto che al mondo possano nascere ancora persone come te, nonostante tutto, mi dà fiducia per il futuro» le disse. «Benvenuta nell'Armata Rivoluzionaria.»

Koala aveva sentito un calore spandersi per tutto il suo corpo e sapeva che non era solo la soddisfazione per aver finalmente ottenuto il suo scopo. C'era un motivo per cui molti seguivano Dragon nella sua impresa e probabilmente doveva essere quello: un uomo che non minimizzava le ferite che i suoi uomini avevano subito, ma le usava per trarre forza da loro. E che non mentiva, né su quello che pensava di loro, né su quello che avrebbe loro chiesto di fare.

Era più di quanto Koala si aspettava. E di più ebbe una volta che poté mettere piede nella base ufficiale dell'Armata Rivoluzionaria. Ne aveva avuto paura, inizialmente, ma poi si era trovata subito a casa. Nessuno si era fatto problemi ad accoglierla, nessuno l'aveva mal giudicata per essere una ragazzina o per essere stata una ex schiava. Anzi, aveva scoperto presto che quasi tutti i soldati avevano qualche motivo, nel loro passato, per essersi uniti alla causa. C'erano ex schiavi e uomini pesce come lei, c'erano emarginati, persone che erano fuggite per disperazione dai governi. Improvvisamente la sua storia diventata piccola e quasi insignificante.

Incredibilmente, era una sensazione che le faceva piacere. Aveva temuto di essere marchiata a vita come schiava, di non potersi buttare mai del tutto il passato alle spalle, benché ormai fosse una persona nuova. Vivere a stretto contatto con persone con esperienze così simili alle sue aveva iniziato a far svanire quell'impressione, sostituita dal fatto che stavano davvero lavorando per qualcosa di importante.

Per di più, sembrava che potesse fare qualsiasi cosa. Sua madre era concentrata su quel piccolo villaggio dov'era cresciuta e dove probabilmente sarebbe morta, senza ambizioni. I rivoluzionari invece vivevano di ambizioni, dovevano farlo se volevano conservare la speranza di compiere un'impresa che nessuno aveva mai osato in ottocento anni.

“Che cosa vorresti imparare?” le avevano chiesto. Aveva già preso lezioni elementari di lotta e di armi da fuoco, ma ognuno aveva poi il diritto o la possibilità di sviluppare uno stile unico. “Il karate degli uomini pesce” aveva risposto lei, senza nemmeno riflettere. Aveva visto Fisher Tiger e i suoi combattere in quella maniera ed era l'unico stile che per lei avesse un qualche significato. Nonostante nessuno avesse mai visto un umano poter maneggiare una tecnica simile, non avevano minimamente messo in dubbio che lei potesse farcela.

Persino gli uomini pesce l'avevano fatto, anzi, avevano cercato di essere supportivi in qualsiasi maniera durante i suoi allenamenti. Forse era anche dovuto al tatuaggio che aveva sulla schiena, che in qualche modo la accomunava a loro, ma in ogni caso non trovavano strano che lo volesse imparare. Non c'era discriminazione nei rivoluzionari, da nessuna delle due parti. Se Koala era riuscita davvero ad imparare quel tipo di karate, lo doveva in parte a quell'ambiente.

Certo, non era una famiglia tradizionale, anzi, Dragon non faceva che ricordare loro che fossero un esercito con una missione troppo importante per perdersi in chiacchiere. Era serio e ligio al dovere, raramente si riusciva a strappare fuori un'espressione diversa da quella che portava di solito, o a coinvolgerlo in qualche attività che esulava dalle solite. Spettava a lui il compito di tenere in riga tutti e lo faceva al meglio, a volte in maniera fin troppo severa.

Eppure era stato lui stesso a creare un tipo di ambiente per cui era nata una familiarità fra tutte le persone dell'esercito. Nonostante venisse spesso loro ripetuto che “tutti sono necessari, nessuno è indispensabile” perché stavano combattendo una guerra, una guerra vera. Eppure era impossibile per chiunque, persino per lo stesso Dragon, che finiva per rinchiudersi nello studio ogni qualvolta perdevano un uomo, non stabilire dei legami forti con gli altri, con cui si condividevano sogni, obiettivi, desideri, pensieri, la vita stessa. Benché fossero tutte persone bizzarre, Koala non riusciva a non provare per molti di loro un sentimento forte come aveva provato solo per Fisher Tiger e gli altri membri della sua ciurma, con la differenza che stava trascorrendo con i rivoluzionari un periodo di tempo così lungo che era inevitabile finire per considerarli così importanti come se fossero davvero membri della sua famiglia.

Dragon era sicuramente in cima alla lista. Il suo comportamento era decisamente molto diverso da quello di Fisher Tiger, che era a tutti gli effetti la sua figura paterna, ma allo stesso modo, per lei, costituiva un esempio e una guida da seguire. Era raro che si permettesse di fare troppi complimenti o sorrisi, ma proprio per quello un gesto semplice come poteva essere stringergli un braccio o dire una parola di conforto dopo una missione particolarmente difficile era da considerarsi un grande onore. Dragon sapeva quando uno dei suoi uomini ne aveva bisogno e non sbagliava mai. Per questo tutti lo seguivano: sapevano di poter contare su di lui.

Un atteggiamento simile a quello di Dragon lo teneva Bartolomew Kuma, forse perché era il suo braccio destro e suo ufficiale di fiducia. Koala non ne aveva mai avuto paura, nonostante avesse letto sui giornali delle crudeltà che doveva aver commesso e il soprannome che gli avevano affibiato, “il tiranno”. In realtà Kuma non aveva mai tiranneggiato nessuno, l'esatto contrario. Il suo essere un pirata era stato tutto un piano studiato da Dragon per farlo entrare nella Flotta dei Sette, ma era anche il motivo per cui non poteva partecipare attivamente alle loro missioni. Si poteva però contare sempre su di lui per qualsiasi problema interno alla base. Anzi, capitava spessissimo che anticipasse le richieste, anche se faceva davvero paura vedersi spuntare quell'omone dietro le spalle quando uno meno se lo aspettava.

Nonostante fosse un altro dei suoi ufficiali più fedeli e fidati, Ivankov era completamente diverso: chiassoso, esagitato ed esagerato. Si trattava di un sovrano, però, e di un regno piuttosto particolare, quindi i soldati tendevano a divertirsi delle sue stranezze e ad attribuirle a tradizioni reali che non potevano comprendere. Il fatto che un re, in nome di uno scopo superiore, non avesse alcun problema a prendere ordini da Dragon o a mescolarsi ai soldati e cogliere tutti i loro suggerimenti era qualcosa che lo rendeva immediatamente simpatico.

La non discriminazione che vigeva nei rivoluzionari riguardava anche l'orientamento sessuale, per cui, che Koala ricordasse, nessuno aveva mai trovato strano il suo modo di vestire, di truccare o di atteggiarsi. Certo, le prime volte poteva apparire bizzarro trovarselo di fronte, o anche notare che aveva improvvisamente deciso di cambiare sesso a se stesso o a uno dei suoi assistenti, ma era qualcosa a cui ci si abituava subito. Contribuiva a rendere l'atmosfera della base rilassante e a far capire a chiunque che cose che appaiono strane potrebbero essere perfettamente normali, una volta che si imparava a conoscerlo.

Ovviamente tutti sapevano che dietro quella maschera di trucco ed eccentricità c'era un uomo, o una donna, a seconda di quello che sceglieva, con una profonda moralità e un grosso senso di responsabilità. Se così non fosse stato, non avrebbe mai potuto accettare il piano che Dragon aveva concepito per lui. Da Ivankov Koala aveva imparato ad essere se stessa, a riscoprire la sua identità di persona e di donna, dopo quello che i Draghi Celesti le avevano fatto, e l'aveva aiutata durante la pubertà. Anche se sinceramente avrebbe volentieri evitato il suo cosiddetto “sex talk”. Era un po' una vecchia zia a cui rivolgersi in caso di emergenza.

Simili a lui e altrettanto supportivi erano Inazuma, che venerava Ivankov e contemporaneamente sapeva come controllarlo e tenerlo in riga come un vero baby-sitter, e Bones, il medico, che aveva la passione per il crossdressing, nonostante si sentisse uomo. Era comunque estremamente competente e, forse proprio perché nessuno prendeva in giro il suo hobby o il fatto che girasse in gonna e con un paio di tette finte, era utilizzato da tutti come confessore personale, perché sapeva ascoltare qualunque problema e il suo ambulatorio era sempre aperto. Se Koala poteva rischiare in missione più del necessario, era perché sapeva che lui l'avrebbe curata al meglio.

C'erano anche ragazzi giovani, anche se di qualche anno più di lei, che erano entrati nei rivoluzionari prima di lei ma avevano fatto di tutto per non farla sentire l'ultima arrivata. Iulo, l'addetto alle comunicazioni, aveva un po' esagerato provandoci subito, ma lui e Koala avevano un rancore simile nei confronti dei Draghi Celesti che aveva finito per avvicinarli. Sua madre, infatti, si era sfigurata con l'acido pur di non essere consegnata ad uno di loro come moglie, nonostante suo padre fosse un marine di alto livello che avrebbe potuto cercare di opporsi alla richiesta. Ora passava il tempo alle intercettazioni, e provava sempre gioia a causare qualche fallimento nella marina, che considerava nulla più di una manica di burattini in mano ad un governo corrotto.

Nessuno, tra i rivoluzionari, gli aveva chiesto chi fosse suo padre, né lui l'aveva mai detto. Per tutti bastava che fosse sempre in prima linea durante le missioni, con la sua spada in grado di trasformarsi in lupo grazie ad un frutto del diavolo, che alla base utilizzava come antistress per chiunque ne avesse necessità. Il passato era ciò che aveva spinto molti ad unirsi alla causa, ma non era ciò che li definiva come persone.

Anna, invece, aveva perso tutto, patria, famiglia, amici, durante una rivoluzione finita nel sangue sulla sua isola. Era una delle poche persone a non avere assolutamente legami al di fuori dell'Armata e, proprio per quel motivo, tendeva ad essere sempre attenta e disponibile quando qualcuno aveva bisogno di aiuto. Inoltre, nonostante quello che le era successo non perdeva mai il sorriso. Di tanto in tanto Koala si chiedeva se non fosse semplicemente una maschera per nascondere i suoi veri sentimenti, per cui si ripeteva spesso che, se mai un giorno fosse stata Anna quella che aveva bisogno di aiuto, lei ci sarebbe stata per lei. Per di più, nonostante Ivankov, a volte era bello avere una donna con cui parlare di cose da donna.

Tra gli ufficiali c'era anche Bunny Joem, che forse era una delle persone più normali là dentro. Anche sul suo passato si sapeva ben poco, perché non ne faceva mai cenno, nonostante fosse decisamente una persona più aperta di altri rivoluzionari. La cosa che lo contraddistingueva di più era la sua fedeltà incrollabile alla causa e a Dragon, di cui rispettava ogni singola decisione senza dire una parola, anche quando lui finiva per trattarlo freddamente. Che Koala ricordasse, non aveva mai avuto qualcosa da ridire o una critica, nemmeno una presa in giro divertita.

La presenza di Bunny Joe era fondamentale all'interno dei rivoluzionari, perché ogni qual volta qualcuno dubitava del lavoro che stavano facendo, oppure aveva dovuto compiere qualche azione riprovevole, oppure non riusciva a spiegarsi una decisione di Dragon, lui riusciva sempre a risollevarne l'umore. Non che dicesse chissà cosa, perché spesso anche per lui gli ordini non erano comprensibili, ma la sua fede era un'iniezione di fiducia. La famiglia dei rivoluzionari non avrebbe potuto esistere senza di lui che aiutava a tenere assieme i pezzi.

Il gruppo degli uomini pesce, con cui Koala aveva subito fatto amicizia, era piuttosto eterogeneo. Solo alcuni erano schiavi fuggiti ai tempi della rivolta di Fisher Tiger, molti erano semplicemente abitanti o gente comune che era stanca delle discriminazioni che ricevevano, e soprattutto del fatto che il governo non facesse nulla nonostante la legge anti-schiavitù l'avesse prorogata proprio per motivi simili. Quelli che provenivano da Fisherman Island trovavano semplicemente ridicolo dovere la loro libertà ad un Imperatore Pirata piuttosto che al governo stesso.

Tra tutti, la persona che le era più vicina era Hack. Ad unirli era stata la comune conoscenza di Jinbe, che entrambi non incontravano da tempo pur continuando a seguirne le vicende sui giornali, anche se da quando era entrato nella Flotta dei Sette c'era davvero poco da leggere. In un certo senso, era stato lui ad assicurarle che, qualunque fosse, c'era decisamente un motivo dietro la scelta di Jinbe. L'aveva pensato anche lei, benché le sembrasse incomprensibile, ma le aveva decisamente fatto piacere sapere che non era l'unica a condividere quell'opinione.

Più importante, era stato Hack ad insegnarle il karate degli uomini pesce. Impararlo non era stato facile, ma né lei né lui si erano mai arresi. Era qualcosa che avevano iniziato assieme e l'avrebbero finita assieme. Arrendersi non era contemplato. Nonostante Hack, scherzando, dicesse che ormai lei era decisamente più esperta di lui e probabilmente anche di molti uomini pesce, Koala non era certa che che l'avrebbe fatta sul serio se lui non fosse stato al suo fianco.

E poi, naturalmente, c'era Sabo.

Con Koala la differenza d'età si riduceva ad un anno solamente, benché Sabo fosse nei rivoluzionari da più tempo, per cui per Dragon era stato praticamente scontato affiancarli, senza nemmeno pensarci. Con senno di poi, era stata una grande idea, ma ovviamente all'epoca nessuno poteva prevedere quando in alto avrebbe scalato le fila Sabo. Nessuno tranne Dragon, che a parere di Koala non solo ci sperava, ma aveva fatto in modo che accadesse. Il suo modo di comportarsi con Sabo sarebbe apparso normale agli occhi di tutti gli altri, ma piano piano si era accorta che aveva qualcosa di paternalistico, come se stesse preparando un suo erede. D'altronde, Sabo non aveva mai fatto mistero di vederlo veramente come il padre che non aveva mai avuto.

Ciò nonostante, Sabo stava simpatico a tutti perché non si riteneva speciale, né voleva esserlo. Era uno di quelli che credeva maggiormente in Dragon e nella causa, per cui il suo ottimismo e la sua forza di volontà, considerando la sua giovane età, erano uno stimolo per tutti, anche per la stessa Koala che si rivedeva particolarmente in lui. Il che era particolarmente bizzarro, perché Sabo era praticamente l'unico nobile a far parte dell'esercito rivoluzionario.

«Ho sentito che sei stata una schiava?» le aveva domandato una volta, poco tempo dopo essere stati introdotti. «È vero?»

Lei si era irrigidita: non lo conosceva ancora abbastanza bene per sapere che quella domanda non nascondeva alcuna intenzione malevola. «Sì, è così» aveva risposto, guardandolo con sospetto.

Lui aveva chinato la testa, mentre sul volto gli si era formata un'espressione a metà fra l'irritato e il compiaciuto. «Ti chiedo scusa!»

Nonostante fosse una persona completamente diversa dalla maggior parte dei nobili, solo il fatto di avere lo stesso sangue nelle vene lo rendeva, ai suoi occhi, responsabile delle malefatte che combinavano. Per questo aveva deciso che era sua responsabilità fermarli. Erano arrivati vicinissimi, e più volte, ad uccidere delle persone che amava e non avrebbe permesso che accadesse davvero.

Era più maturo della sua età e la cicatrice che aveva sul volto contribuiva a dargli un aspetto decisamente poco infantile. «Come te la sei fatta?» non aveva potuto non chiedergli Koala.

«Un Drago Celeste ha bombardato la mia nave.» Il tono con cui aveva risposto era casuale, come se fosse una cosa perfettamente normale.

Lei, al contrario, ne era rimasta scossa. Non perché non conoscesse da vicino la realtà della crudeltà di quella gente, avendola vissuta in prima persona, ma perché non credeva che potessero fare certe cose alla luce del sole. Finché si trovavano chiusi al sicuro della loro Terra Sacra, non stupiva che rivelassero la loro vera natura. Evidentemente, però, erano talmente potenti da non aver effettivamente bisogno di nascondersi. Il mondo era un posto spaventoso.

Sabo non parlava volentieri dell'incidente e non parlava volentieri della sua famiglia, nonostante Koala fosse curiosa di vedere la vita della nobiltà attraverso gli occhi di uno di loro. L'unico argomento su cui non avrebbe mai taciuto erano i suoi fratelli, per cui, scherzosamente, tutti i rivoluzionari facevano finta di non poterne più delle sue storie ogni qualvolta iniziava a raccontare un avvenimento del suo passato. Anche Koala lo prendeva in giro, ma in realtà adorava quelle storie. Il modo in cui gli si illuminava il volto quando nominava i fratelli le ricordava da vicino le sensazioni che aveva provato a bordo della ciurma di Fisher Tiger.

Benché per motivi differenti, entrambi avevano dovuto rinunciare a passare la vita con le persone che amavano, eppure non provavano incertezza in quello che stavano facendo, perché sapevano che era anche per loro che combattevano. Koala voleva onorare la memoria di Fisher Tiger, Sabo voleva rispettare la promessa fatta di essere libero, creando un mondo dove tutti potessero esserlo.

E così Koala aveva a tutti gli effetti ritrovato una famiglia. L'uomo che riteneva suo padre era morto, con il gruppo di persone che aveva radunato completamente disperso e smembrato. Si era lasciata alle spalle sua madre, con la quale il rapporto era ormai irrimediabilmente compromesso, e il villaggio dov'era cresciuta. Era convinta che non avrebbe più ritrovato una familiarità simile con nessun altro, considerando che stava andando in guerra, e invece i suoi compagni soldati erano diventati suo fratelli, sorelle, zii e cugini pazzi. Un gruppo eterogeneo di persone che Koala adorava come non pensava fosse possibile, nonostante molte volte la facessero impazzire – soprattutto Sabo, che più che un fratello era il nipote a cui doveva fare da baby-sitter.

Paradossalmente, però, l'affetto che provava per loro la portava ad irritarsi per quello che scrivevano i giornali, molto più di quanto avrebbe fatto se avessero parlato di lei. Li conosceva uno a uno e sapeva che la maggior parte delle volte si trattavano di falsità inventate dal governo. Non riusciva ad accettare che persone che l'avevano accolta e fatta sentire rispettata fossero odiati da tutti. Dal mondo che volevano salvare.

Dragon era stato estremamente sincero, quando aveva deciso di accoglierla nel suo esercito. Avrebbe fatto cose che non le sarebbero piaciute e non avrebbe mai avuto un riconoscimento per il suo lavoro, anzi, probabilmente sarebbe stata odiata. La sua risposta era stata che non era un problema, per lei. Aveva già visto ciò che giornali scrivevano e sinceramente le importava solamente che chi teneva a lei sapesse la verità.

Non aveva mentito. Nel corso degli anni non c'era stata una parola sputata contro di lei che l'aveva fatta sussultare, al massimo sapere che l'ignoranza e la falsità fossero ancora così presenti le dava la forza per impegnarsi maggiormente a cambiare le cose. Era quando queste falsità venivano dette contro uno dei suoi compagni che provava una stretta al cuore e la nette tentazione di colpire il giornalista che le aveva scritti con un pugno che gli avrebbe impedito di parlare per parecchio tempo. Lei adorava tutte quelle persone meravigliose e avrebbe voluto che tutti sapessero esattamente quanto meravigliose fossero.

Invece aveva dovuto rimanere impotente di fronte a ciò che avevano scritto su Kuma quando avevano messo in modo il piano per farlo entrare nella Flotta dei Sette. Un elenco di tutte le sue crudeltà era stato accuratamente redatto, poco importava che la maggior parte delle quali non fosse mai avvenuta e le altre fossero state compiute da altre. Si metteva in dubbio l'esistenza della Flotta dei Sette, ad accogliervi un uomo così pericoloso in nome della difesa del governo. Koala avrebbe potuto ridere dell'ironia se non fosse stata così irritata.

Su Ivankov e Inazuma non avevano scritto nulla, invece, nemmeno una riga sul motivo. Erano stati arrestati, punto e basta. Evidentemente il governo non voleva far trapelare che la rivoluzione era arrivata ad includere anche esponenti degli stessi regni, quindi avevano preferito tacere della vera ragione per la quale li avevano rinchiusi ad Impel Down. Per Koala era stato quasi un sollievo, dopo aver dovuto accettare la notizia che non avrebbe rivisto i compagni per parecchio tempo. Non ne avrebbe sopportato le falsità.

«Non ci posso credere!» Le capitava di sfogarsi, di tanto in tanto, con chi era la vittima delle malignità del giornale. Gli altri apprezzavano il suo affetto, ma erano molto meno colpiti da ciò che veniva scritto. «Senti qui. “La vedova Rossella è sconvolta dall'avvenimento: 'C'era un lago di sangue e quella persona stava lì, immobile, con le mani che gocciolavano. Sembrava ridere. Sembrava che si fosse divertito della carneficina. Non faceva nemmeno sforzo di pulirsi, mentre a me faceva vomitare soltanto l'odore'. Per quanto ancora il nostro governo permetterà a questi mostri di imperversare liberamente e uccidere la povera gente?” Oh, l'ipocrisia!» esclamò, alla fine della lettura. Per lei, la povera gente erano tutti gli schiavi che ogni giorno venivano vessati da Draghi Celesti senza che a nessuno importasse.

«Mi pare una descrizione accurata» aveva commentato Sabo, con tranquillità. Poi il suo sguardo era diventato triste e si era fissato la mano per un attimo, stringendola a pugno. Era una brava persona, ma quando si trattava dei suoi nemici diventava implacabile e crudele. Aveva perso il conto delle persone che aveva ucciso. «C'era davvero un lago di sangue e di materia cerebrale.» Per di più, aveva l'abitudine di uccidere spaccando il cranio delle persone.

«L'hai salvata!» protestò Koala. «Quelli stavano solo aspettando che diventasse regina per poterla far fuori e prendere il suo posto!»

«Lo so. E lo sa anche lei» rispose Sabo. «Solo che non può dirlo. Scoprirebbero che è dalla nostra parte, cosa che non vogliamo. Il suo supporto ci serve.»

«Guarda cosa scrive quest'altro» proseguì Koala, come se non l'avesse nemmeno sentito. «“Sono dei bastardi senza pietà, non riesco a credere che ci sia davvero qualcuno dalla loro parte, dopo aver visto il genocidio che hanno commesso.” Questo non sa nemmeno cosa significhi genocidio» sbuffò. Sabo poteva aver ucciso qualche persona, ma di certo gli unici colpevoli di atti simili non erano i rivoluzionari.

«Lascia che credano quello che vogliono» commentò Sabo, chiudendo gli occhi e appoggiando la testa sulle sue mani. «Quando arriverà il tempo, saremo noi a vincere.»

Quello era ovvio: non stavano combattendo per nulla di meno. «Però, a volte, mi piacerebbe che la gente sapesse la verità» spiegò. «Non vorresti che i tuoi meriti venissero riconosciuti.»

«Un po' sì» aveva ammesso Sabo. «Però io non combatto per la gloria. Combatto per la libertà.»

Non era una decisione egoistica, dato che lo faceva soprattutto perché i suoi fratelli potessero essere liberi in un mondo libero. Ed era quello che rendeva la sua famiglia meglio di qualsiasi altra: la motivazione dietro le loro azioni.

 

Uno scopo.

Fisher Tiger l'aveva liberata, ma non le aveva detto cosa avrebbe potuto fare della sua vita. La risposta era ovvia, dal suo punto di vista: avrebbe potuto fare tutto ciò che desiderava. Non aveva più un padrone che decideva tutto per lei. Aveva ripreso il controllo nelle piccole cose, come mangiare, vestirsi e piangere, di certo avrebbe potuto farlo anche nelle grandi.

Probabilmente non avrebbe mai immaginato che sarebbe stata la sua morte a spingere il destino di Koala in una ben specifica direzione, che era quella di seguire in qualche modo le sue orme. Tuttavia, non aveva mai avuto ben chiaro in testa esattamente ciò che avrebbe potuto fare o, meglio, ciò che sarebbe servito fare prima di incontrare Dragon e i rivoluzionari.

La loro stessa esistenza le aveva fornito qualcosa da fare ancora prima di quel momento. Quando era depressa e arrabbiata e non le era rimasto altro che leggere il giornale nella speranza di avere notizie di persone lontane che probabilmente la odiavano, le loro imprese le avevano dato la forza. Il desiderio di incontrarli e conoscere aveva tirato fuori un'energia che non credeva di possedere. Unirsi a loro era diventato il suo obiettivo primario, ma una volta raggiunto loro le avevano fatto rendere conto che lei stessa stava mirando a qualcosa di molto più grande di quello. La speranza di un mondo migliore era diventata semplicemente il suo obiettivo.

Non era la vendetta, non era l'onore. Era solo smettere semplicemente di sperare e impegnarsi perché le cose che desiderava diventassero realtà. E ciò era possibile solo perché i rivoluzionari non avevano semplicemente uno scopo, avevano un mezzo con cui realizzarlo. Azioni pianificate, che apparivano ad un occhio inesperto come solitarie, ma facevano parte di un grande schema generale. Uno schema a cui la stessa Koala contribuiva con piacere.

Ogni singola parte dello schema, poi, aveva un suo proprio obiettivo ed era molto più semplice agire quando si sapeva che cosa si voleva ottenere. La cosa positiva era che lo scopo era qualcosa che veniva condiviso da tutti con piacere. Benché non ne ottenessero mai credito, quello che facevano aveva un peso nell'equilibrio positivo del mondo. Il loro scopo dava loro soddisfazione.

A volte, era una soddisfazione di tipo personale, così come stava capotando a Dressrosa, dove Sabo era riuscito ad impossessarsi del frutto che era appartenuto a suo fratello. Koala sorrise appena al ricordo: erano passati due anni, in cui l'aveva visto riprendersi e tornare quello di un tempo, ma erano stati tempi difficili. Ovviamente, anche su Ace avevano scritto molte falsità, sul giornale. Sabo non lo notava nemmeno, perché era un'unica parola che l'aveva distrutto, ma Koala sì. Sperava che quel frutto che aveva mangiato avrebbe potuto anche riabilitare il nome di chi l'aveva posseduto in precedenza. O, almeno, aiutare a prendere a calci quelli che l'avevano giustiziato.

Da parte sua, anche Koala aveva la sua parte di soddisfazione. Il fatto che Doflamingo fosse un Drago Celeste, per quanto decaduto, bastava e avanzava a rendere estremamente importante rovinargli gli affari. A questo si era aggiunto ciò che aveva fatto utilizzando il potere di Sugar: non solo aveva schiavizzato per anni gli stessi abitanti di Dressrosa, ma in modo che nessuno si ricordasse di loro. A pensarci, era una cosa terribile, dato che lei stessa si era scordata di Hack. La crudeltà dei Draghi Celesti non avrebbe mai smesso di stupirla, nonostante credesse di essersi ormai abituata.

Non che la sua missione fosse quella di sconfiggere Doflamingo, era solo felice che sarebbe successo comunque. Con tutti quel caos che si era scatenato quando i giocattoli erano tornati umani, dubitava che ci fosse possibilità che riuscisse a cavarsela in qualche maniera. Non avrebbe più potuto governare di certo, quindi quella terra sarebbe tornata ai legittimi regnanti. In ogni caso, Koala aveva fiducia in Sabo e, in estensione, in Rufy: era certa che l'avrebbe sconfitto e di gran misura e sinceramente avrebbe apprezzato la cosa.

La soddisfazione non le impediva di essere comunque concentrata sulla missione che dovevano compiere. Mentre Hack e Sabo erano rimasti col gruppo di Robin, lei era andata a radunare tutti gli altri soldati dell'Armata Rivoluzionaria che erano stati trasformati in giocattoli e dimenticati. Erano cinque o sei, un paio di loro erano stati “giocatolizzati” da così tanto tempo che avevano difficoltà a credere di essere finalmente davvero liberi.

Koala aveva abbastanza autorità da farli riprendere in fretta e ricordare loro che non era ancora il tempo di rilassarsi. La missione per cui erano stati inviati a Dressrosa non era ancora stata compiuta e, se non l'avessero fatto, non solo avrebbero sprecato un'ottima occasione per porre fine a molte guerre che si stavano svolgendo nel mondo, ma anche il tempo che avevano passato come giocattoli sarebbe stato del tutto inutile.

Una delle cose positive dei soldati era che sapevano porre lo scopo davanti ai loro desideri personali. Nonostante fossero distrutti per quello che era successo loro, furono rapidi a riprendersi e ad ascoltare gli ordini che lei aveva da dare loro. Non dubitava che, da parte loro, ci fosse anche il desiderio di rivalsa contro Doflamingo, perché gli erano sembrati un po' troppo entusiasti all'idea di mettere fine ai suoi affari definitivamente, e possibilmente anche a lui stesso.

«E per quanto riguarda la gabbia per uccelli?» domandò uno di loro. «Ho visto che il Comandante fa parte dei ricercati...»

«Come se la cosa fosse un problema per lui» rispose Koala con un leggero sorriso. Sabo non pareva così felice di essere stato nominato da Doflamingo, soprattutto perché la loro missione avrebbe dovuto essere segreta – ma era difficile mantenerla quando aveva distrutto l'intero Colosseo con un pugno di fuoco. Ciò nonostante, non aveva nemmeno per un attimo pensato che qualcuno potesse davvero batterlo e portarlo a Doflamingo, l'unica cosa che lo preoccupava era dover combattere con quelle persone col rischio di ferirle. «Ci sarà sicuramente in modo per distruggere la gabbia» proseguì. «Però al momento non ci interessa, perché non dobbiamo andare da nessuna parte. Quello che dobbiamo cercare è ancora qui.»

«Certamente.»

«Andiamo. Sapete cosa fare.»

Koala li guardò allontanarsi, prima di voltare il suo sguardo in alto, dove Sabo e Hack si erano allontanati con il resto del gruppo. Nonostante si fosse mostrata così certa di fronte agli altri soldati, quella missione era davvero strana, con tutti quei pirati e quegli alleati di mezzo. Per un attimo, si chiese se non sarebbe stato il primo caso nel quale avrebbero ottenuto il credito che di solito i giornali si rifiutavano di assegnare loro. Insomma, considerando i pirati coinvolti, loro erano il male minore.

Poi scosse la testa. Che il resto del mondo li considerasse dei mostri, non importava. Non importava nemmeno la gloria. Avevano un obiettivo in mente e l'avrebbero portato a termine. Era l'unica cosa che contava. Senza più voltarsi indietro, si diresse verso la prima nave che doveva esplorare in cerca di informazioni.

Era ora di mettersi al lavoro.

 


End file.
